


Only a Dream

by intothev0id



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, jean is sad and he misses marco, letter format
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothev0id/pseuds/intothev0id
Summary: (ONE SHOT). "Marco, no sabes cómo te extraño. Anhelaría que pudieras ver en la persona que me estoy convirtiendo con el pasar de los años, pero te perdí, y me arrepiento de no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Todo lo que creí que pasaría entre nosotros, fue sólo un sueño y de él me aferro cada día."One-Shot JeanMarco (Jean Kirschtein x Marco Bott).Temática sad.Disclaimer:Shingeki no Kyojin, no es de mi autoría, la historia sí.Advertencias:Contiene yaoi. Si no te gusta no lo leas.Contiene spoilers del anime y tal vez del manga (en menor grado).Alguna presencia de Ooc en la historia.





	Only a Dream

**Parte única: Alone and with a lot of suffer**

.

.

_Querido Marco:_

_Te escribo desde mi cuarto, bastante descuidado a decir verdad. Luego de finalizar con esta carta procederé a limpiar y de seguro el Capitán Levi me matará por ello pero poco me importa. Ah sí, ahora estamos bajo su cuidado, olvidé contártelo. Vaya... creí que lo había puesto en la carta anterior. Perdona, mi culpa._

_Volviendo al tema, hace muy poco estuve en una situación muy complicada. Debíamos buscar a Eren e Historia y, una vez llegué a ellos (quienes estaban sedados), no pude ser capaz de defenderme. Una de las subordinadas de Kenny Ackerman se encontraba allí, yo tenía un arma, pero aún así no podía matarla porque... porque la vi dudar. Sentía que sería horrible acabar con la vida de alguien porque, pongámoslo así: tal vez, sólo tal vez, la chica no quería estar trabajando con Kenny el Destripador y debía, no sé, tenía que hacerlo. No lo sé, pero no lo logré. Matar titanes no es lo mismo que matar humanos, sin embargo, ahora que sabemos que hay humanos que son capaces de transformarse en titanes, esas horribles bestias que tanto odiamos y que jurábamos combatiríamos para salvar a la humanidad... No sé qué hacer. Te juro que hago mi máximo esfuerzo (al igual que tú lo hiciste en tu momento) pero... joder, es tan difícil. No estás aquí,  Marco. No estás junto a mí bromeando, aligerando las cosas, haciéndome sonreír con tu bello rostro y tus preciosas pecas. Maldita sea, Marco._

_¿Acaso sabes cuántas cartas te he escrito en todo este tiempo?  ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo mucho que anhelo que estés aquí, conmigo (con nosotros), cuando, a medida que los días pasan, me entero que este mundo es más y más basura de lo que creí? Tú, Marco, por lejos, eras unas de las cosas buenas de esta vida (no, espera, claro que no eres una cosa, eres un ser humano, un_ _precioso_ _ser humano). Eres, eras, y serás una persona maravillosa. Detesto haberte conocido tan poco, me odio tanto por haberte visto morir de una manera tan horrible y despiadada, sin siquiera mover un dedo para evitarlo. Fui un inútil y todos los días lucho conmigo mismo para evitarlo y no ser como Eren, a quien siempre tienen que rescat-_

_A quién engaño, Eren no lo ha hecho tan mal. Pese a que ha fracasado varias veces (y sí, se lo han llevado como te escribí anteriormente),_ _sí_ _quiere ayudar a la humanidad, por mucho que le cueste. Entonces, ¿qué hay de mí? Mis acciones no demuestran lo mismo, definitivamente no me comparo a él ni muchos de mis compañeros. Pero bueno... constantemente he seguido en mi labor de volverme una mejor persona, por ti y por mí._

_Ah... He llenado cartas enteras de 'te extraño's o 'desearía que estuvieras aquí's pero supongo que será más de lo mismo. Todo ya forma parte de un sueño, porque encontrarme contigo, con todos los caídos en batalla, no es más que eso. Sólo un sueño._

_Besarte es un sueño._

_Quizás, tocarte, lo es también._

_Acariciarte._

_Apoyarte._

_Quererte._

_Y otras tantas cosas que se pueden hacer con quien se ama. Porque sí, por enésima vez, lo escribiré ya que soy un cobarde: TE AMO, MARCO BOTT (qué ilegibles mayúsculas, ¿no? Están hechas con sentimiento)._

_Sin embargo, porque no me atreví a nada, a confesarte lo que sentía cuando me sonreías, a abrazarte, a alegrarte si debía hacerlo, la condición de sueño de todos estos anhelos que poseo y que continuaré poseyendo (pues no he podido amar a nadie más desde que te fuiste, ni siquiera a Mikasa, quien me atrajo antes de poderte conocerte mejor -y en realidad, sólo un poco mejor-) quizá cuánto más._

_Líbrame del dolor, Marco, maldita sea. Frena esas ganas que a veces tengo de quitarme la vida y saber cómo estás allá._   
  


_Arrugué el papel y ahora me cuesta escribir en él. No es primera vez que pasa. De vez en cuando me da rabia continuar anotando mis ideas tontas en un papel y dejándola en ese baúl que, una vez volvamos al lugar donde encontré tus restos, depositaré, deseando que lleguen a ti. Tanta ira, desesperación e impotencia me da que me limito a convertir todo lo que pienso en una bola, arrojarla lejos en la habitación o lugar que me encuentre, para luego, a regañadientes, buscarla como el imbécil que soy y, luego de 'estirarla', continuar escribiendo en el dichoso papel._

_Aunque, vamos, eso del baúl también es un sueño._

_Todo lo que escribo aquí y ahora, lo es. Lo que pienso, también lo es. Aunque es lo mismo. ¿Tú crees que le diría a, no sé, Armin, todas estas cosas? Ni loco._

_Como sea, Marco, tú... ¿me extrañarás a mí? ¿Signifiqué algo para ti? ¿Acaso me quisiste besar, acariciar, abrazar? ¿No, nada?_

_Creo que ambos fuimos lo suficiente tontos como para no decir nada al respecto._

_Pero espera, ¿por qué tú si yo fui el idiota que no habló nunca?_   
  


_Marco, Marco, Marco,_

_quiero ir donde estás tú,_

_decirte todas estas cosas de frente_

_o, al menos, vengarte, como creo que corresponde_

_Dime, como sea, pero dime, ¿quién te hizo eso? ¿Acaso fue casualidad que un titán te haya quitado la vida o había gente detrás de todo? Es muy extraño que esas bestias..._

_Ya, dejaré de pensar en ello por ahora. O es lo que tú me dirías, probablemente ¿me equivoco?_

_Oh, espera, lo más seguro es que no quisieras venganza, ¿es así? Deseas que lo deje en paz, ¿no? ¿Que te deje descansar? Porque, ¿estás descansando, verdad? ¿Estás bien?_   
  


_Pero Marco, quiero que sepas, que por mucho que trate de mejorar y mostrarme optimista (aunque, ¿en este mundo? ¿con nuestro presente?), por dentro continúo sufriendo tu pérdida y deseo, de corazón deseo..._

_Que estar contigo deje de ser un sueño._   
  


_Anhelando_   _haber sido tuyo,_

_Jean._

**Author's Note:**

> Moría por escribir esto porque los amo demasiado a estos dos. Espero les haya gustadou <3.


End file.
